Sesshomaru an impossiable love
by honeydevil
Summary: Everyone knows of Sesshomaru the Dog demon lord of the West, but what would happen if the impossible became possible. Could the very thing everything thought he would never be able to do be done, could he actually find and keep the action known as Love?


Warning: As some point within this story their will be sexual contact. And throughout this story will be cursing, so if you are not ok with either or of these things I suggest that you do not read this. Thank you and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

The night is calming and cool as a three-quarter moon floats within the skies while stars shine brightly whenever the darkened clouds that were quickly filling the skies don't cover. As the clouds slowly push their way throughout the skies a gentle breeze would blow across the lands. As this breeze blew the knee high grass swayed back and forth gently allowing the view of wild flowers covering the hill-ish grass lands to be seen. The flowers were unlike anything that has ever been seen before, they were a mixture of blue and white the main color being blue, the white came in from the center of the flower then sprouting out like fireworks.

These flowers however won't like normal flowers they were moon flowers, their name obviously stating why they got that name, these cretin type of flowers are only percent under the raise of the moon itself. As the woman would continue to glaze into the lake a soft playful voice was heard off in the distance, it shockingly sounded like a little girls voice the voice of laughter, and playfulness. Meanwhile about a mile and a half to two miles away the field still proceeding this far away and still another mile or so further then this, a little girl ran through the knee high grass happily picking several of the odd looking flowers as she does so.

The little girl could have been no older then 8 years old her black hair would flow down just do her shoulders as she ran through the feels laughing merrily. Brown eyes would scan over the landscape happily looking over the odd looking flowers which seemed to bloom in patches every few feet, here and their would be a few strays but most of them would stick together.- Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru ! - She would happily say as she pranced, skipped and hopped back towards a taller looking man which had a small frog looking creature holding a large walking stick and a two headed creature walking next to him, she would head back to the taller looking man with a smile holding a handful of blew flowers within her right hand tightly to assure that she didn't lose them.

After she got within a few feet of Sesshomaru, Jaken moved his staff outward as if to stop the girl from moving any further.- Be off with you girl, Master Sesshomaru doesn't want to deal with your nonsense.- With these words Sesshomaru would give an evil looking eye to Jaken just before he spoke.- Enough, let her be. – His words were short and sweet, it was always like this, he always made sure to get to the point, thought he was always a rather cold person whenever he was around Rin he seemed to be rather less cold. As his motionless face would turn back towards Rin she would run up to him giving him a hug. All he would do was come to a stop as the girl stood in front of him, she was rather small compared to him.

Her arms were only around his waist as she hugged him tightly before stepping back holding out a flower. The whole time a large smile was placed upon her face as she stepped back to look up at him just before speaking.- Its for you Lord Sesshomaru.- He would say nothing and no nothing but reach out and take the single flower just before placing his hand back at his side shortly after Rin would run back off into the field allowing Sesshomaru to proceed on his way. - I don't know why you put up with her Master – Jaken would grumble as they continue on their way. After his words everything was silent Sesshomaru kept his eyes upon the little girl as she weaved back and forth through the feet as they all got within sight of the lake and the woman sitting by its side.

Sesshomaru's eyes wouldn't leave Rin's body as they got ever closer to the woman and the lake. Thought he wasn't looking detectably at the woman he was looking at her but in a direct way.-

As Sesshomaru's eyes looked over the human looking female body still out of the corner of his eye he could easily tell that she seemed to be in her mid to early 20s. Her frame was sitting upon a blanket just a few feet from the lake, her eyes watching the stars dance across the lake at the bottom of the waterfall. She was dressed in a long dark blue dress that come to her feet, with a dark blue blanket over her shoulders. A light breeze would blow throughout the lands reselling her hair a bit causing it to flow around her body with ease, once the wind would die down her long dark brown hair easily comes to her feet. Sadness, loneliness, and sorrow filled her hazel colored eyes. As the moon pushed out from behind a white fluffy cloud that slowly wondered the skies, the moon's raises would shine down upon the land giving her already fair colored skin a soft glow, along with her this same moon's raises would give Sesshomaru an odd looking glow making him look more handsome then before if that was even possible. As Sesshomaru continued to eye her out of the corner her his eye he could tell that she stood about five foot three and half inches tall, even though she was sitting down at the moment his years of wisdom was able to make this out easily. Her fleshy body appears to be totally human, but to him she smelt far from that when in actuality she is really half human and half hell demon. She was use to people coming to this forest in which she lived in, she mainly seen people coming here for one thing and one thing only, and that was to try and trap, kill, or turn her in as she was a run away slave which she clearly was to anyone that would know her. Though she was a runaway slave she longs and always longed to have a chance to feel love, to have someone care for her, and compassion from a lover or even a friend*

But being what she is seemed likely to be out of her reach. She continues looking within the lake shimmering crystal clear waters.-

Unknown Woman: it's such a beautiful night, to bad I've no one to share the night with; but all the people that come here are either bounty hunter, hunter, and at times even slave master. Is it to much to ask and wish for the chance to actually find love, and be happy or at least find friendship and be happy. Is it really to much to ask a god out their if there is even a god to allow myself to live my life as a free woman? Is it really to much to ask for, for someone like me?

She looks across the lake into the shimmering waterfall which fell from a cliff above it, thought it was rushing water it was rather clear, just like the lake below. As her eyes glazed into the waterfall she could easily see a small girl running around picking flowers, her eyes would follow the girls reflection within the water as she seemed to run back to someone called Sesshomaru. Based on how the young girl said this Sesshomaru's name made him seem like he could be the girls father, and or a lord. that's when she would notice that the young girl was dressed in a pink flowered dress made of a very fine silk of some kind. She then hears a squeaky sounding which was rather annoying sounding voice, this voice would tell the young girl to leave this Sesshomaru alone. The look in which she had figured that taller white haired man had given the unseen squeaky voiced creature must have been a frightening one, due to the direct silent's right after it. She couldn't clearly see the look in which the taller white haired man gave the unseen creature but she had figured one was given due to the sight of the mans head slightly turning.

As she looked away from the waterfall ever so slightly she would wonder into her own little world as if in deep thought.

Unknown woman: have I heard that name before? It sounds soo familiar, but at the same time so distant…WAIT! Could that same Sesshomaru be the Sesshomaru that is the ruler of the west. The same man that is the demon dog ruler of the west land….Could that really be him….it cant be…if it is then why is he in this forest so late with a little girl? Why?…

-she would wonder this as her eyes slowly drifted back to the waterfall while she snapped out of her daze watching the reflections move closer to the opposite side of the waterfall itself as if they were moving across the field right past her.-

Unknown Woman: I heard he hates human and that girl was fully human no doubt about that at all

-Her thoughts were cut off as she smell of someone else near by flooded her nose.-

A rustling sound was heard approaching the people within the field and the one sitting near the lakeside. This of course would catch Sesshomaru's attention as his eyes locked onto the movement within the forest itself. His sharp pause would cause the others to bump into him with a soft thud, jaken would grumble as Rin looked around her lord to see what was happening. With his amazing eye sight it was easy for him to tell that the movement within the forest was his good for nothing mutt of a brother, with of course that dreadful human upon his back ridding him like a slave. Releasing a soft growl from his unmoved lips he would continue on his way pushing through the keen high grass as the others followed seconds later. He obviously wasn't in the mood to fight his brother tonight so within saying a word or attacking the half breed he would just continue on his way, closing his eyes ever so slightly as he proceeded in the direction he was heading.

Inuyasha: Are you sure this were you feel the Jewel shard at?

-Inuyasha could easily smell his brother within the air all around him, this of course would cause him to give off a frustrating snarling growl as Kagome looked over at him asking him what was wrong.-

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru is near by!

Kagome: move your ass, we need to get their before him Inuyasha!

-She would bark out at him but this of course would only cause him to snarled back at her in a yelling growl.-

Inuyasha: Its NOT MY FAULT YOUR TO FAT TO MOVE ANY FASTER!

Narrows her eyes at Inuyasha "I'm sure" she would think to herself angrily as she finally felt Sesshomaru's power and swallows hard. Within seconds of them bursting out of the forest tree line several demons started to pour out of the quickly blackening skies. The demons were accompanied by a black cloaked man which waved his hand towards Kagome and Inuyasha, then his other towards were Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were, all the meanwhile speaking in an annoying voice.

Naraku: Kill them all my pets!


End file.
